


My Hearts Song

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls night out. Karaoke, drinks and first kisses; What could be better</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hearts Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://super-villains.tumblr.com/post/42176319304)  
> [Accompanying graphic](http://hiddlescones.tumblr.com/post/43199600362/written-for-femslash-february-natasha)

“I don’t think we were that bad.” Maria’s voice was breathy from laughing, her cheeks red with mirth as she and Natasha strolled lazily through the park. It was a lovely, if cool, night and though her natural pessimism wanted to hang onto the flaws, she couldn’t deny that the atmosphere was perfect for a roman … friendly walk through the tree’s.

“Are you kidding?” Natasha asked incredulously, her own laughter evident in her voice, “I thought we were going to be thrown out when we started on Whitney Houston.”

There was more laughter between the two women as they recalled their disastrous but highly entertaining venture into the world of karaoke. They hadn’t even known the bar they’d chosen had a karaoke machine, but flippant comments about what the other would be willing to sing, boosted by liquid courage, had ended with both of them caterwauling like dying cats in front of a few dozen people; some impressed. Some distinctly _not._

When the laughter died down and they were left walking, the silence was comfortable but Maria still felt compelled to say something. “Well, I had a lot of fun, at least.”

“Yeah, me too.” Natasha replied with an easy smile “We should do this every week.” The redhead huffed out a chuckle “Well, maybe not _this._ ”

Maria agreed strongly, though tried to mask that enthusiasm in her reply. “We definitely should.” She wasn’t sure she entirely succeeded.

Another round of chuckles led to another comfortable silence that stretched for several minutes. During those minutes, Maria tried not to let her excitement swell beyond control. Yes, she had what amounted to a substantial _crush_ on her fellow agent and yes, the thought of spending time each weekend with her _did_ sound just this side of heaven, but there was no reason to let Natasha know that and risk scaring her away.

No. No, instead, Maria was content to walk along side her, sneaking glances at her whenever she felt she could get away with it. Well, not _entirely_ content, but it was enough; especially since she suspected it was all she could have.

When they reached the gates leading out of the park, Maria knew the night was over. Natasha was already hailing a cab and, since they lived on opposite ends of town, now was the time to say goodnight. She silenced the irritating voice in her mind telling her to do something, kiss her, and get everything out in the open, there was no way she was throwing away the standing date she had just managed to luck into.

At that moment, just as a cab pulled up for Natasha, she turned and smiled at Maria. “I’m looking forward to next week.”

With a well practised, casual smile, Maria nodded “Me too.”

And then Natasha’s lips were on hers. A soft hand barely brushing the pink-tinged skin of her cheek. Maria’s brows came together, though in confusion or the effort of _not tangling_ her hands in that fiery mane and pressing their bodies together she had no idea.

And just like that, it was over. Natasha stepped back and took with her the warmth Maria hadn’t even noticed. The tingle on her lips compelled her to lick them instinctually. _God_ she could _taste her_

Smiling widely, probably at the stunned look painted over Maria’s face, Natasha waved an arm back towards the cab “You can take this one, I’ll get the next.”

Maria thought that, maybe, she should protest; allow Natasha this cab, bit instead, she made a grunting noise that she hopes sounded like agreement and went towards the cab. She was not only in a state of shock, but she also, rather in contrast to how she imagined she’d behave after kissing Natasha, kind of needed to go. She needed to, in a way, convince herself that what just happened had _actually happened,_ that Natasha actually wanted her.

So, with a last wave goodbye, Maria gave the cabbie her address and started getting her mind right. Because, next week there would be none of this shock business. Oh no, next week, she would be the smoothest date Natasha has ever had.

_‘Yeah, sure you will Maria.’_


End file.
